Academy City
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: AU, Dunia dimana ada kekuatan Esper, Academy City kota yang berisi 80% diantaranya adalah pelajar. Ketika ada seorang siswa pindahan semua dimulai... perjalanan mengubah kehidupan si pangeran sempurna... takdir membawa mereka kearah yang tidak diketahui, xD xD Prolog aja xD


Academy City

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Fairy Tail Mashima Hiro

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Parody, Drama

Warning: Aneh! Gaje! Typo, AU, Dll

Lokasi: Pinjem tempat di Toaru Majutsu no Index

Cuma mencoba bikin fic kolaborasi antar fendom xd cuma iseng aja sih, fic ini sejenis ama "Fairy Tail Gakuen," crita romcom :v tapi ini buka Yaoi ya, :v

###

Prolog

Disuatu negara bernama Jepang ada sebuah kota misterius bernama Academy City. Sebuah kota yang memiliki teknologi canggih sekitar 20-30 tahun dari dunia luar. Dikota ini dikelilingi dinding yang tinggi, dan kota yang sangat tertutup. Akses informasi sangat dibatasi disini. Yang terbaik dikota ini selain teknologi adalah pengembangan Esper dengan berbasis teknologi. Sebenarnya kekuatan Esper sendiri tidak dirahasiakan, namun hanya segelintir orang saja yang tau tentang Esper diluar dinding Academy Ciry. Esper sendiri dikategorikan dalam level 0-5, level 0 untuk yang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Dan level 5 adalah yang terkuat, namun jumlahnya sendiri sangat jarang hanya ada 6 level 5 yang ada dikota ini. Academy City sendiri 80% penduduknya terdiri dari pelajar, kota dengan jumlah pendudk sekitar 2,8juta. Ini adalah kisah seorang pangeran sempurna yang memiliki segalanya... dan seorang pelajar biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan merebut semua perhatian yang dimiliki sang pageran. Pertemuan mereka membawa takdir mereka kearah yang tidak diketahui...

###

Sasuke Uchiha salah satu dari 6 level 5 yang ada dikota ini, dia yang terhebat #3 dengan kemampuan Elektromaster. Dia juga merupakan anak dari salah satu anggota direksi akademy city, kaya, dia memiliki penampilan yang tampan dan keren, semua orang melihat dia sebagai idola, dengan semua yang dia miliki. Selama ini hidupnya baik-baik saja, kehidupan normal, memiliki segalanya seorang pangeran sempurna... seengaknya itulah yang dia pikir sampai suatu hari muncul murid pindahan baru ke sekolahnya yang berasal dari luar Academy City mengubah kehidupannya...

###

Certain High School, Distrik 7 Academy City

Disekolah itu terjadi sesuatu. Terlihat disana ada seorang pemuda berambut biru tertentu sedang berlari disuatu koridor, dikejar banyak orang.

"Hei! Kejar anak itu.. ini perintah Sasuke-sama!" Kata seseorang dalam rombongan. Beberapa orang terlihat mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh, dan mencoba menyerang anak berambut biru itu, mulai dari air, api, pasir dan lainnya. Anak berambut biru itu hanya terus lari menghindari serangan sampai ahirnya dia sampai didekat tangga. Lalu dia melemparkan sesuatu dari tangannya... membuat semua orang yang mengejarnya terpleset dan jatuh menuruni tangga. Dia terlihat tersenyum lega, dan menyingkir dari sana.

###

Duar

Sebuah ledakan terdengar, terlihat ledakan berasal dari tegangan listrik yang sangat tinggi, menghancurkan dinding disuatu ruangan.

"Ketemu juga kamu!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut raven, dia terlihat menyerigai, walaupun seranganya berhasil dihindari anak berambut biru. Kaget.. si pemuda berambut biru lari melewari lubang dinding.

CTARRR

Terlihat si pemuda bermbut raven masih menyerang membabibuta, dengan listrik disekitar tubuhnya. Berlari melewati koridor, terlihat banyak siswa lain yang sedang menonton sambil bisik-bisik.

"Hei, bukannya itu si anak baru?"

"Sepertinya iya! Dia sedang bertarung dengan #3?"

"Aku dengar dia level 5 juga!"

"Eh masa? Bukanya dia dari luar kota?"

"Aku cuma mendengar rumor kalau ada seorang siswa pernah melihat IDnya! Golden ID!"

"Golden ID? Bukanya itu ID bagi mereka yang level 5?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kudengar tadi pagi dia mengalahkan Sasuke-sama! Makanya tadi pagi dia telat!"

"Namanya, Jellal, Jellal Fernandes kan?"

Itulah seputar gosip yang beredar disekolah itu. Gosip simpag siur dengan sumber tak jelas.

###

Anak berambut biru itu masih berlari menghindari serangan gila itu.

'Hei! Kenapa ini bisa berahir seperti ini!' Pikirnya binggung. 'Akh... ini semua gara-gara, Erza!' Pikirnya lagi.

'Dan kenapa dengan seluruh sekolah ini? Kekuatan macam apa itu?' Katanya dalam hati.

"Akh... kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan semua kekacauan ini?" Gumanya kesal.

###

Prolog berahir.

See you next chapter

###

Sebenernya apa sih yang terjadi pada Jellal? Tunggu selengkapnya di chapter berikutnya... Review n Share Please xD


End file.
